The Asier Chronicles: The Re Release
by TheJadeArcAngel
Summary: Chapter Three is here !. Shinji dives beneath the waves to uncover the Lance of Longinus and encounters monsters in the water and in the heart of his fellow commrade, Tyr.
1. The Science of Emotions

THE ASIER SAGA: Book 1- Alignments of Destiny 

**Chapter One:** The Science of Emotions

**_Authors Comments:_**  If any of you are familiar with the original version of the story, which was written about a year or two ago, do not be COMPLETELY worried, Although yes, I am re-doing the series from the beginning, I am not changing the story. You might say however I am clarifying it more, adding new scenes, chapters, allusions, names and a few minor characters and sub-plots, all of which will be used to make the story more easy to understand, better, and more entertaining to the reader ^ ^…..sooooo without further to-do, lets get on ( OH! If you want to hear a funny irony, right now EVA is celebrating it's 10th Anniversary and I am renewing this story. Lo. Well, I get a laugh out of it anyway…)

    Tyr sat in the lone and empty entry plug, his thoughts as silent as the wind in a ghost town, littered with merely the subtle whispers that followed Morphius'es presence. He felt at ease, peaceful, in the plug of his evangelion, The Fenrir. This second home for him was all he had known for as long as he had memory….well, at least, this place was where his best memories were anyway. But this peacefulness was not without is awkwardness. As he sat he could sense the dozens of neural sensor pads that had been implanted all across his white entry suite. He unfortunately noticed the one on his crotch, which was uncomforting considering this was a sync-test and he would need to focus his attention on his task, not that painful sensor pad. But Tyr went on with the test nonetheless. 

"This is Tyr. I am all ready to begin the test of evangelion unit five." A voice suddenly filled the entry plugs main speakers. The voice was warm, yet un- nerving to the mind to have to hear more than once, like a rickety schoolteacher you had as a substitute. 

"Very good Tyr. I was hoping for a quicker readiness ratio considering the nature of what you are but I suppose a three and a half sync activation advancement record is adequate enough for now. Lets try and work on that, hmm?" Tyr gritted his teeth and spoke as calmly as he could to his contact. 

"I am no superhuman, Dr. Aki. Just what YOU made me to be, now, if you would so kindly get on with the test so I can go back to the silence?" The voice of Aki resonated throughout the plug. 

"Very well. But lets watch those outbursts of emotion Tyr. You know how I don't like it when you have outbursts. We will begin in twenty seconds." The communications channel clicked off. Tyr sighed as he sat back in his seat, waiting for the time when his mind could escape into the free forming abyss of his evangelion. As he sat I the stillness he felt the sudden rush of Fenrir sweep his body, enshrouding his thoughts in a warm slumber that both gave him  the silence he loved, yet the CLANG and THRUSTING of computer nodes, each one like a thousand hot razors in his eyes, nerves, pressure points and where-ever sensory pads were placed. The peace, for now, came at a price. That price was called "data", the holy grail of the information age where even a drop could change the world. In the quiet of the Fenrir, Tyr managed a few moments of tranquility between the gouging periods of data collection. OH, if only he could get HER in this seat, if only SHE could feel the information being ripped from his cells, the fire screaming in his bones, he almost thought that would rival the peace he had when the sync tests weren't involving sensory collection, when he was in bliss.

The video coming into he lower basement control room was a total disaster by the standards to which an EVA synchronization test was supposed to go. Evangelion unit 5 began to struggle and pull at its restraints. With one mighty pull, the left arm tore itself out off the restraint and began to tear into its green armored chest plate, and then, claw into its own flesh as if it were trying to remove a lingering cancer. As the Eva continued to go crazy with rage, Dr. Aki sent an override signal into the EVA, shutting it down. After a call from the first level crew Aki knew the pilot wasn't dead and the EVA not seriously damaged. But then again it wasn't like either mattered to her. Both possibilities were easily fixed. A call on her phone broke her way from her thoughts on Tyr as she picked up. 

"Hello, third level manager Aki speaking.. Yes sir. I'll be there in a hou-. ( a raspy voice cut her off ) Right way. Yes sir." Aki hung up the phone and looked over at the Fenrir, the fifth model of evangelion in production. Once 03 and 04 were finished being rebuilt, the Asier team would be up and running with 4 evangelion units, including Evangelion Unit 6. Control of 4 Eva's. Not even NERV HQ had that under its belt. Aki grinned as she sent in the entry plug eject code. She would allow Tyr is little fit, for now. But the time would come when his emotion would bother the EVA PRODJECT no more. She would see to that or die trying. As for the time at hand, SEELE awaited her company in the conference chamber. The time to update her status had been called upon and she would not disappoint….not again, not after the disaster with Eva unit 3 in Nevada. That little "escapade" has nearly destroyed all her career opportunities within NERV, even with her amassed experience in nao-technology and biophysics. When viewed by SEELE, everything was expendable and most certainly human life. It was in this case ironic how the ladder went. SEELE acted as god to her so she acted as an equally superior being to her pilots. It was only natural after all.  But Aki felt with her new EVA models and her pilot candidate projects; she was now worthy of being allowed to participate in the upcoming events surrounding NERV. 

She reviewed the video footage of Fenrir responding to Tyr

Well, not with footage like THIS anyway…  
  
  


       Tyr still sat in his entry plug, alone. He wondered how it was possible for a human to feel so safe and secure within an instrument of violence and carnage like the EVA. It didn't matter to him. Tyr knew the price of victory was high and thus, sacrifices would have to be made. Acceptable terms to him. Tyr continued to relax until a team with laser operation cutters opened his hatch. How ironic, Tyr thought, "A prisoner who liked his cell more than the outside world". But such moments of reflection were useless as he looked up at the ceiling from his womb of wires, cables, LCL fluid and sensory nodes. Like a newborn child he was ripped out of the evangelion, his stomach re-gurgitated the fluids and compounds sin his bloodstream as the patches and specialists yanked cables from him and he was placed on a stretcher to be rushed to "Intensive Care". Both words almost made him want to laugh out loud. In his haze of dream state and reality he saw a tall man with long blonde hair staring at him from one of the massive EVA testing centers numerous multi-tired observation booths. Even from this distance the figure made Tyr's fists clench and his eyes narrow. Before he slipped into the pleasant bliss of nothingness he saw the man turn his back to Tyr from the window, and walk away.

       Aki hated going through the process of interrogation used by the SEELE council. Having to sit nude before a group of 12 old and dieing men didn't rally make her day in the slightest. "Dr. Aki we have looked over your reports and research. We believe the project we assigned you too is going well, however it would seem the last angel has just been slain by 01. Are you positive this course of action you are suggesting is the correct one? The results in the ASIER project were considered far to-" he was cut off by the enraged Aki. 

"How dare you question my work? The ASIER prod….( she suddenly cut herself off)." she calmed down and sat back in her chair, realizing the horrid mistake she had just made. Chairman Keel Lorenz then arose. 

"Dr. Aki Nagawa you have been called her because the operation you were to be working on has sent minimal results yet you seem to be very interested in handling the ASIER project. Why is this? Is it because you were able to produce a satisfactory pilot through Tyr?" 

"No sir. I simply wanted to use my bioengineering skills in the area that they needed more work in. The ASIER project is where my soul is, not in the petty instrumentality project, not project E, or even ABSALOM. I want to show the world I have what it takes to leaned man into its next age, through he evangelion. And Tyr is doing just well." Keel sneered and threw a pile of paperwork at her feet. 

"You call 5 berserk outbursts and serious damage to the Second Branch "_just well_?" Dr. Aki may I remind you these things, the evangelions, are not show trophies for you jealousy towards Gendo, nor SEELE itself. You are here to manage the ASIER project and its results. Damien and Helen seem to be fine yet Tyr has hand some serious difficulties. Should another be sent too you to see if it would be better?" said the German council member. Lorenz looked over at the man and frowned.

 "No. Tyr is the selected pilot of unit 5 and an indispensable part of these operations. He will not be replaced." 

"But Keel, don't you think the personal status with you and Tyr are clouding tour judgment on the issue that matters most? Without 7 functional pilots and the Lance of Longinus we wont be able to succeed!" Keel gave the man a gaze that could melt stone and he muttered the words feared by many in SEELE and NERV. 

"I will speak with you latter." He said slowly. 

The SEELE representative of Russia spoke up next "If it is true the last angel is dead, than shouldn't we go to NERV at once to begin the operation? The UN is to be informed as well. Things must be set in motion before too late. Our time draws near sir.". Keel sat down and switched all monitors to a 3D image of evangelion 00 through 06. 

"These are the divine tools of mans ascension. These are things made by man in mans own image. If not used correctly, they could destroy us all. The Longinus Lance is a factor we must overcome with NERV's assistance. Gendo will be dealt with and Dr. Akagi will oversee the ascension from their on out. We have nothing to worry about but time now gentlemen. We will prepare for the trip to the GeoFront on six days Aki. Have everything ready by then." Aki nodded. 

"But what of Rei Ayanami and Gendo? Will we let them live?" asked Aki slowly. Keel smiled. "We need Ayanami for the ascension, that is a fact Gendo conveniently worked out. But as for Gendo, we have something planned for him that will ensure his place in history. A martyr for our cause." Aki smiled as well and left the room to change and get ready to move 4 evangelions over-seas. SEELE muttered in unison as Keel got up. "Gentlemen the promised time is at hand. The traitor Ikari will be paid back I full, Aki and her warped science will guide her own end to its course, and we will go back into paradise as one being. Nothing can stop these facts from occurring: We have done it. The angels, Gods mightiest soldiers, have failed before mans might and thus, we will gain heaven as our reward."

     Aki threw her fist into the wall of the elevator which was taking her back up to the second-level where she was going to have to make plans for her trip to Tokyo 3. 

Unless I act correctly and do what is required of me, SEELE might just try and make me a source for an assassin's bullet, thought Aki in her reserved mind. 'I must DEFFINATELY ensure my own survival and all I have worked to create.' She muttered as the doors opened and in stepped a tall blonde man, in his thirties, his eyes rimmed by small glasses. The figure looked down over Aki by at least a foot, seeing as he was over six feet, and he wore the out fit of a medical scientist, with blood still on his clothes.

"I take it Tyr resisted again?' Aki said as she noticed the red smears along the mans shoulder and chest.

"At first, yes, he was, but now he is as agreeable as a toddler." Those words of subtle evil, heavy with a Russian accent, brought a smile to Aki's lips.

"I really must make sure he learns his place better. We still have six days before we must go to Tokyo. In that time lets step up his training, say…four hundred percent?" The Russian doctor nodded slowly as he handed Aki a file with all the newest data collected from the sync tests.

"His rating increased over twenty five points in just a few hours although there are some problems with his gene-therapy." Aki stood at attention and pressed the emergency stop button on the elevator so to have his complete attention. "For starters the stress his body undergoes is monstrous and he risks death every time he syncs up. I believe this has lead him to develop a state of "self-induced suicidal zeal". In other words the boy simply no longer fears his end and in fact, may welcome it."

"So Tyr has a death wish, what else is new? With the rigorous therapy my science has given him I fail t see the real reason why Tyr would welcome his end and I don't care honestly. As long as his body is there and his mind is stable, he has use and I will continue to use him as I see fit."

"Your views are the same as Gendo's. I hear he places his children pilots through hideous trials with angels and they risk death, mental instability and even post-traumatic stress syndrome at the age of merely 14."

"AHHH but Gendo is using CHILDREN, born on mothers with no real differences on the genetic level. Tyr has managed to avoid any problems with his sync rates and in fact may be the perfect example of a superior life form in the molecular level."

"A perfect being who wishes death and cares not for his own sergeant mother? He sounds as flawed to me as one can be." Aki was now holding in her laughterous voice but it broke through.

"Tyr may have a body of a perfect being, tweaked through science, but I never said anything about his mind. In there is a soul so cold and twisted it would make that loathsome Ikari boy look like the life of a party although unlike Shinji, Tyr has the wonderful advantage of having a spine! I encountered Shinji Ikari once in an EVA sync test run I was supervising with Dr. Akagi. The boys own mental instability is both his best strength and his doom. He works well when properly supported by others and ye when he is pushed to his limits, he does even better. But outside the EVA there is a spineless, foolish CHILD who the world will eventually forget and consume back into itself."

"What makes Tyr so better then?"

"Tyr understand there is no world outside the EVA. His life is centered around completing his assignments and he does them very very well. In that regard, Tyr is the ultimate pilot for ANY EVA, despite the fact he is only fourteen." The doctor sighed aloud and shook his head

"That boy, Tyr, is eventually going to have to wake up to the fact that the Evangelion units are merely parts of his life. Unless he tries to develop a more open side of himself he will learn there is life outside the entry plug." Aki pressed the emergency stop button again and the doors swung open. Before she stepped out she said coldly

"Tyr's mind should never be polluted with such rubbish. If I ever find out you said such a thing to him, you will be removed from this facility and silenced. Tyr's life IS the Eva. Tyr's purpose IS the Eva. Without the Evangelions, Tyr is juts another genetic monster with no past, future or designation."

               Gendo sat in is office, isolated from the everyday work he would normally be busy with. Today was the day everything would change. Dr. Akagi opened the door and stepped inside. 

"Is it done?" Gendo asked slowly. Akagi nodded. 

"She will be ready to see you in an hour. Shinji is in school. Should I contact him and have him come here?" Gendo paused. 

"No. Let him be. Shinji doesn't need to know about this. Not yet any way. The time for reunion will be in six days." Akagi frowned. 

"Bur sir its…..never mind." Gendo watched the door close and as it did, he allowed himself a smile. Everything was going well, with no loose ends. Except for the annoying little nuisance called his son. Emotions were tricky little switches to shut off but once learned how to be, they allowed for far more possibilities. Now all he had to worry about was hireling a decent cameraman to capture the images on SEELE's faces once his little secret was revealed on live television during the UN conference. Soon, everything would change on his terms.

        Tyr sat in his little briefing room and looked over at Dr. Aki who was busy going over Sync data reports. 

"Tyr, are you ready for the days ahead?" Tyr simply answered. 

"Yes."  
Aki smiled and handed him a file. On it read: 

**_OPERATION ASIER._**

**_You are to read this file until you have it memorized. _**

**_Tomorrow you and Damien and Helen will go to NERV and meet Commander Ikari. _**

**_I will join in a day or two. Just remember. Emotions are the bane of the EVA. _**

**_To use them is to invite disaster. _**

**_God is with you and so is SEELE." _**

  Tyr said nothing. Aki exited the room and once again, Tyr was alone, free to his own dreams. Too bad most of them were nightmares  
  


  
  
  


  
  



	2. Revelations over Dinner

THE ASIER SAGA: Book 1- Alignments of Destiny 

Chapter Two: Revelations Over Dinner

Authors Notes: This pivotal chapter was always one of my favorites and my most despised. It revealed sides of the story never seen by many, aka, that of the United Nations and other real government leaders. I wanted to give the impression that Gendo's speech was also like an open defiance to god himself since it fit Gendo so well to say such a thing. All in all this chapter seriously needed to be re-done in some places

Shinji looked into the mirror and didn't see himself in his white dinner suite, rather, he saw a man, no a boy, who had murdered his own friend. Shinji thought long and hard before this mirror in the past but now was the first time he couldn't stand his own reflection to the point where he actually thre apart of his dresser at it, watching it shatter into hundreds of peices. 

"I guess now my bad luck is official." Shinji muttered

The UN Dinner was tonight and he would have to be fully prepared to face the world and accept responsibility for his actions as pilot of 01. How in the world would they accept the pilots based on whatever story NERV gave them? This was also a huge sword over Shinji's head, added onto the fact that Asuka and Rei would be there. Asuka. The name brought with it coldness now, an image of a fiery redhead with a heart of ice. How she would react to his being there would be one of his biggest challenges. How do you confront somebody like her. Then their was Rei. He would not dare face her In the Rei's case, ignorance would have to be bliss for the time being until he could think of another way to talk to her. But the real issue was his father. How he informed the world about the Evangelions, NERV, and the angels would be a complete enigma until he made his speech. 

( ringing of a phone cuts into Shinji's mind) Now what? A sudden ring from the phone broke his thoughts and he answered. Mistao

Its time Shinji. Lets go."  A voice said over the phone, a voice that seemed to bring with it a motherly glow that eased Shinji's heart. A bit anyway. As Shinji exited the house he looked back and sighed. Today would be the last day he would see his house this way. Everything was about to change as of tonight.

  
  
The north conference hall had been ripped open and cleaned out to create a huge conference room with an overhead view of the Evangelions in all their splendor, like giant monoliths to mans own glory looking down on their creators. The UN senators had arrived the night before and were given a huge guided tour of the main NERV facilities and were informed on the Evangelions themselves, well, a small explanation anyway. The delegates and ambassadors were all seated when Gendo arrived in his own white tuxedo and with black gloves replacing his normal pearl colored ones. His glasses were now silver and his hair was neatly cut to the standards of a military commander. He seemed ready to go to war. Dr. Akagi in a brilliant blue gown waked up slowly to Gendo, still in his private study where he usually was, and whispered in his ear,  
  


"She's ready to meet the UN when you give the word." Said Ritsuko slowly. She withdrew and exited Gendo's private chambers to herd the cooking staff towards serving the masses outside. Gendo couldn't help but smile

  
  
     The SEELE council sat in the room's center, all adorned in stark blue suites and white gloves, a type of, mass style. Keel looked over his PDA and then at the main platform where the speeches and addresses were to give. To his right a young girl with fiery red hair entered in a yellow dress and sat down at a reserved table.  
  
"Hmmm. That must be Mrs. Shoyu, correct?"Keel said to his assistant.  
  
"Yes sir. She is the pilot of EVA unit 02, the combat model."Keel reclined and sipped from his glass of red wine.  
  
"Very good. Where is our generous benefactor?"  
  
"He is in the back and is cueing the cameras crews on when to begin the live broadcast. He will give an address on the EVA project, and then there is to be a guest speaker I believe."  
  
"Really. Tell Gene to delay the event until AFTER this second speaker. No need to waste a good show so early. I want to savor this moment." The assistant nodded and walked off. Keel looked on as the first child, Rei Aiyanami, sat at the reserved table.

  
  
Rei was dressed in a stunning blue sequence dress made in a chinnese style, a gift from Commander Ikari. Asuka saw her in her quite beautiful yet silent nature and felt a rush of sarcasm overcome her as Rei said "How are you Asuka?".  
  
"Oh shut up Wonder girl. I am fine and I don't need to hear anything from YOU!" Rei lowered her head and looked over at Shinji who was walking up with Misato and Akagi.  
  
"How nice to see you Asuka."  
  
Shinji said earnestly. Asuka's fiery gaze could have frozen fire but Shinji just smiled back.  
  
"I am fine. I just want this to be over with. Personally I prefer the hospital room to this public display of." she looked at Gendo and then at Rei, "...filth."  
  
Shinji frowned and laughed. "I am glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor." Asuka looked at Shinji in wonder and thoughts something she would never have thought in a million years. "Oh, and by the way…" Shinji turned and with all his might hugged Asuka very warmly and whisperd "I am sorry for your struggles with everything." He then ceased the heart-felt hug and walked to the table, leaveing Asuka breatheless  
  
_Is he developing a spine?_ Asuka asked herself  
  
Suddenly Misato sat down and chattered up the table with stories of how hard it was to pack in so many old people into one place. "Hey Misato. Who is the guest speaker?" Asuke stammered, trying to distract herself  
  
Misato shrugged. "Don't know. We'll find out cause here comes your father." 

     This night was something the whole world had been in wonder about for a almost a week. On a public broadcast throughout Tokyo 3 and all Japan, news figures were reporting how the Evangelions had defeated the menacing Angels and that all UN representatives were being invited to a rushed briefing dinner to be held at Tokyo 3 itself, right inside NERV ( closed off from the general public mind you ) This was where everything started….a simple speech  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to NERV." Gendo said. There was a loud applause from many while others remained silent. "Tonight it will be my pleasure to inform you about the upcoming issues facing the entire planet. We as men must strive many trials to become the most powerful being in the Lords garden. We have also been very foolish. The Tower of Babel was one mistake. Man tried to create a physical structure to ascend up into heaven and speak one on one with God himself. The tower was struck down and man scattered across the mass to become various nations. But tonight I am pleased to tell you we have succeeded in the area where our ancestors failed. Standing above you is mans Babel, complete, unstuck, and ready to do man will. ( gendo pointed up to the at-attention evangelions ) We as humans must prove ourselves worthy of attaining the ultimate power. Independence from our ever-watching creator. The Evangelions have defeated all 17 of Gods messengers and in so doing proved we are ready to face the trials of the void itself. With the Evangelion we will smash through the coming years tests and tribulations to achieve our one desire .The power of eternal life man lost when Eve ate the forbidden fruit and tempted his husband Adam. Why should we suffer for the actions of another? I say we will enter a new genesis as of tonight."

    "Also, let it not be said than mankind has not a spirit of war and vengence. To deny that would be to deny what MAKES us human. We are merciless in our nations tactics, in our homes, in politics, in the treatment of others, yet we all strive for peace and harmony. To that notion I call it all rubbish. Some Evangelions are made for battle with the divine, to war upon heaven. I have a better analogy. They are the bartering chips with which we now play a deadly game along side eternity. If we bluff, were dead, but o win is the ultimate prize. To elaborate more on this I wish to introduce our glorious guest speaker, my wife Yui."

    The room was dead silent. Keel actually dropped his glass of wine all over the floor while Shinji's legs went dead under him and he fell right out of his chair. 

"Dear God sir, he's raised the dead!" Keels assistant whispered as a beautiful woman in a red dress walked onto the stage, a large brown book in her hands.  
  
"The Dead Sea Scrolls! How did? But how can she? What is going on!" said the Russian SEELE member. Keel signaled for the men to keep quiet as this woman began to speak. Shinji was aghast with horror and joy at the same time.  
  
"Mother! How can this be!" Shinji said, his mind raced with thoughts of his beloved mother, thoughts of every suicidal tendency he had possessed since she left.  
  
Suddenly Gendo walked up to him and extended his hand, helping Shinji up.  
"Just wait son. Soon, everything will be made clear."  
  
Yui cleared her throat and smiled.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, members of SEELE, and all the others. Today is a glorious day for the human race indeed. We have survived the tests of Gods messengers and succeeded in every area. But if you believe for a minute that the battle with the forces of the Almighty is over, you are wrong. Man may have survived the trials of heaven but the wars with the legions of hell have just begun. Life, one may say, progresses like on a wheel. We strive and try out best to make the wheel turn, never being able to see whats coming up for us. My distinguished guests, we have passed our trials with the angelic forces indeed, at the cost of some sanity, lives and countless dollars. But we are not done. Man will now enter into combat with beats of the pit itself and then the last trial will be opened. Once these enemies are vanquished, the world wills enter a new millennia of creation. Christ bought us all two millennia through his noble act but we must now prove ourselves worthy of his noble sacrifice. We must not wait for a savior, but rather, achieve salvation ourselves! The pilots of the Evangelions are truly mankind's messiahs. But they will not be enough for the coming days. To assist them, four new soldiers will join them and become members of NERV. Allow me to introduce them to you all."  
  
The shocked silent crowd looked over and saw three figures enter the platform, all in standard EVA flight suites. The first was a tall boy in a solid black suite, his eyes the brightest blue ever beheld by mortal man, almost to the point of glowing. He had long slicked black hair and pale white skin, a look of confidence upon him.  
  
"I am Damien, designated pilot of Evangelion unit 6." He bowed slightly and walked over to Yui. The next was a tall girl with long flowing locks of blonde hair. Her small glasses offset her green eyes and she spoke with a slight Russian accent.  
  
"I am Helen, pilot of Evangelion unit 4." She curtsied and stepped over next to Damien. The second to last was a stark boy with ice white skin, red hair and green eyes. His white suite brought out the emotionless look on his face.  
  
"I am the pilot of Evangelion unit 5. If you must call me anything, call me Tyr." The last was a face Shinji thought he'd never see again.  
  
"I am Toji Suzuhara, pilot of Evangelion unit 03."  
  
The last person to walkout was a beautiful woman who looked amazingly like Misato, with long purple hair and a military class jacket.  
  
"I am Dr. Aki, proprietor of these Evangelions and their staff." She smiled sarcastically at Gendo and walked over to the pilots, amazed to see Yui as much as anybody else in the room. Yui smiled and opened the Dead Sea Scrolls.  
  
"And in the coming days, a lance will fall to the earth, opening the last level of the pit. And from it will come five tests in the form of five beats. Man will do battle with the beats and from their victory, the almighty will bless then with a decision. These words foretell of mans fate. We must strive to achieve these prophecies lest men be obliterated by the demons. We have to but choose the time of their arrival." Said Yui as she read from the large tome now resting on a platform beside her. "I understand how cryptic all this must seem but please, nations of the world, do not fear for u nor yourselves. What we bring you this night, is hope."  
  
By now Keel was almost in a rage. He burst up and pointed squarely at Gendo.  
  
"Ikari. What is this blasphemy at which you spout at us through your vile creation! THIS MEETING IS OVER!" Keel hit a button on a small beep and signaled the sniper who was waiting at the upper level of the lighting fixtures, his scope dead set on Ikari's head. With a pull of the trigger, a bullet struck Gendo in the side of the head, a spray of blood hitting Shinji on his white suite. The room was now in a panic as delegates rushed to the exits only to find them blocked by soldiers with SEELE insignias. Keel and the other SEELE members walked onto the platform and looked upon Yui.  
  
"How nice to see you again Chairman Keel." Yui said mockingly. Suddenly Gendo got up from the ground where he lay and stepped up to the platform next to Keel.  
  
"Next time, use a stronger bullet." Gendo said as calmly as man in his situation could. Keel was in such shock he didn't notice Gendo put a gun to his chest. It was clear gendo's head had been indeed struck but not enough to kill him, nor even send him into unconsiousness. It was all but a flesh wound to his ear  
  
"Now Mr. Keel, you will let the UN go to their respective countries. The message has been delivered and they must now tell their respective nations the same. Mankind doesn't have much time left and we would like to inform you further if you would allow us to."  
  
Lorenz pushed the gun away and looked over at the SEELE members.  
  
"Ikari if you dint explain this is a away that answers all our question, this will be your last night alive. And the next tile I think an N2 mine will prove a much stronger bullet."  
  
Gendo smiled as the Un began to escape to their jets and transports. There was of course, mass hysteria. It took ten hours for everything to be resolved completely and the delegates to have been informed of a failed assassination by a digrunteld NERV employee. 

It was rather late in the afternoon of the next day when Shinji and the other pilots were allowed out of the militraization confinement center. Such things always happened during lock-downs. Shinji was escorted through NERV all the way to gendo's study. Shinji was amazed as he stepped inside. Yui was there. Shinji looked up at Yui and then at Gendo, the blood on his suite dried and brown. Yui stepped over and  walked up to Shinji, her eyes as lovely as he remembered them to be.  
  
"Shinji, I am very glad to see you again." Shinji began to weep as he embraced his mother. Keel looked over at Gendo. His precense was hidden in the back, in the shadows.  
  
"You will explain THIS mess right away!"  
  
Gendo laughed. "I intended to."

  
"It would seem you intend to lead us into hell Ikari."  
  
"Far from it. But you'll never know unless you trust me." Keel laughed and walked along with Gendo.  In a few minutes Misato, Rei and Asuka enterd the room under military guard. Misato drew her handgun and followed up while Asuka, still speechless, chased after her. Rei stood motionless as she gazed upon Yui, her passions frozen like a deer in headlights.  
  
"Come along Rei. You are needed with us as well!" Yui said. A single tear rolled down Rei's cheek.   
  
"Allow me to introduce my wife" Gendo said slyly. " I believe you all know her. But what some of you do not know is that Yui was the victim of a disastrous sync test with Evangelion unit 1. As of 7 days ago, the Magi and Dr. Akagi were able to reconstruct her body within an entry plug filled with a new type of DNA encoded LCL. This process reassembled Yui and her memories of the Evangelion itself. She is now the only on who knows what the Eva's really are."  
  
Yu smiled. "Yes. During my time as a subconscious in 01, I learned of the Eva's purpose. We believed the second angel, Adam, to have been a punisher. Rather, he was actually a herald for the trials man needed to face due to the disturbance of Lilith. Although misguided at the time, man was ready to face the angels and with them, their mutual tests. The angels were not the kind of messengers we expected tough. They would destroy mankind if they found were able to stop them, for if we can not stop them, how could be stop the forces of Hades. We would have had to be obliterated, rather than have our souls damned in combat against the pit."  
  
Keel got up, very agitated. "But Yui. Why did you not tell us this before we planned out the instrumentality project and its outcome?"  
  
"Because if you knew you would have tried to dominate the situation. In your case the Insturmentality project was needed but not in the way you assumed. We will need the EVA's to fight the demons, which is certain. I needed you to give us the perfect soldiers and apparently, you have.".  
  
"You have us but what is it we are to do. OPERATION ASIER is apparently a no go. What now"  Keel said questioniglyGendo stepped in.  
  
"Incorrect. Operation Asier will take place but only once the demons have been destroyed. You pilots will be our soldiers in this area."  
  
Shinji walked over to Toji while Gendo went on.

"Hey Toji! How have you been?" Suzuhara laughed and embraced Shinji happily. This was there first meeting in a very long time  
  
"Me? You know me, I've been fine. After I left Tokyo 3 , these guys sent me to some research station on Germany where my Evangelion was rebuilt. My sister was transferred over with me and is fine. She recovered a few days ago. But now I guess my Eva days are just beginning eh Shinji?"   Shinji looked over at Gendo and thought about how he helped him up. It was the fist real fatherly thing he had ever done for him. Misato then stepped into the conversation.  
  
"Madam Ikari, you said we would have to choose the time when the tests would begin? How is this?" Yui walked over and outstretched her hand.  
  
"You must be Misato Katsuragi. I knew your father very well and would have gone on the trip to Antarctica with him and Gendo had he not talked me out of it I owe your father my life."  
  
Misato sighed and then blushed. "That makes two of us." She shook Yui's hand and in so doing, felt a feeling of love and respect coming off her like heat.  
  
"I must repay you for taking care of Shinji. But as to your question it concerns the Lance of Longinus and its counterpart, Adams Cross. When we found the Lance it was with Lilith in the Antarctic. After the second impact a team went out and found what we have dubbed "Adams Cross". It is a part of The Longinus Lance and it will be the key to summon the forces of the pit."  
  
The African SEELE member rose up and scoffed. "Then we are all doomed. Due to Gendo's foolishness we lost the lance. It is in orbit around the planet!"  
  
Then the silent Dr. Akagi stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Not so. In a conjunction with NASA, we have set a plan in motion to retrieve the Lance. It will be back in our atmosphere within two days."  
  
Keel sighed a frustrated sigh and walked over to the exit.  
  
"Very well. SEELE will allow this operation to go on, but not with Gendo as its leader. YOU, Mrs. Yui, who have proven to reliable to us in the past, will now head up this situation and lead NERV here. Dr. Aki, you and your team will remain here under Mrs. Ikari's authority. I will expect results and an update in two days."  
  
"Yes sir" said Yui as the SEELE council exited the room. Misato and everyone lese was once more, speechless. Rei walked over to Yui and looked her over.  
  
"We are….the same?" Rei studied Yui shyly, like a child studies a newfound baby animal with quiet awe and a sense of wonder. Yui laughed a bit and then looked into Rei's eyes.  
  
"No. We are as different as day and night. You are unique Rei Aiyanami. Did you know if I had a daughter, she was to be named Rei?" Rei then embraced Yui as Gendo walked over to Shinji.  
  
"The time will soon come when you must re-enter unit one. Are you ready for that responsibility?"  
  
Shinji looked over at Toji, Asuka, Misato, Dr. Akagi, Gendo, Rei and finally at Yui.  
  
"Yes. Here is where I belong."  
  
Gendo smiled. "I am glad to hear it." Shinji was right. Tonight was the night everything would change, however it wasn't for the worst, rather the better. Yui then caught everyone's attention as she spoke in a stern but commanding voice,  
  
"Lets get to bed. Tomorrow will be a big day for all of us."  
  
Everyone silently agreed and exited the room. Asuka smiled at Shinji but caught herself as he turned to face her.  
  
"Hey Shinji!" she said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ikari….I….look, don't read too much into this but if I've given you a hard time, know it wasn't meant like I wanted you DEAD or anything!" Asuke was blushing red. "And I am happy your mother is back too."  
  
"Thanks Asuka. Without her and you, I'd be lost"  
  
Those words froze Asuka in her tracks as she once again found herself wondering about this new Shinji. What had happen to him to change his personality so much? She would make it her new dedication to find out.  
  
Gendo walked along the NERV walkway, staggered, and collapsed on the floor. As he saw his own blood he smiled. The bullets strike must have forced a capillary open in his brain  
  
"How nice to see something to reassure me I am still mortal after all." With those words he became unconscious and was rushed to the NERV hospital ward.  
  



	3. Descent into the Abyss

CHAPTER 3: Decent into the Abyss

Authors Notes: The additions to this chapter were minor yet, to me, seemed kind of important like Shinji saving Tyr, and Tyr's reactions, as well asthe AT fields merging and all in all just some grammar corrections and references to other things that make the story easier to follow. ALSO, I added a scene where Tyr and Shinji and Helen first meet….  
  
Yui looked over her notes and the massive pile of paperwork before her. Although NERV existed outside the current system of law, for now, the entire situation with the SEELE assassin had caused great concern among more than a few UN members. As the word being spread that the Evangelions needing to be re-deployed within the year, most nations were more than happy to grant NERV access to their cities. After all, one wouldn't want to be caught helpless while a huge demon terrorized you capital. The only "reluctant" nations to be unaffiliated with NERV at the moment were Australia and India, both of whom were still trying to cope with the repercussions of the great war that ripped through the planet after the second impact. A tall man in a black uniform entered the office once held by Gendo, and approached Yui's paper clogged desk.  
"Madam Ikari." The man said slowly, as if trying to conceal some terrible secret.  
"What is it?"Yui replied softly, her eyes still on the masses of forms and files before her.  
"A Shinji Ikari is here to see you, along with the pilots of Evangelon 00 and 02."  
"Oh, yes. I sent for them. Let them in"  
"Yes Madam." The man bellowed as he exited the room for a moment, when he re-entered, he had with him three children in their everyday school uniforms.  
"Um, mother?" asked Shinji slowly  
"Yes Shinji?" Yui said playfully, trying to evoke some emotion of happiness within her awkwardly shy son.  
"Its just.um..well.." Shinji stammered. Asuka patted Shinji on the back and, after knocking the wind out of him, she filled in the gaps, "Mrs. Ikari would you want to go to dinner with us tonight?" She said in her most "matter of fact" manner. Yui looked over at the plies of paperwork, then at the heavily breathing Shinji.  
"Compared to this office, going out would be a dream come true. After all, being stuck inside an evangelions unconscious for a few years can put a real cramp in ones social style. Where will we be going?" Yui said. As Shinji and Asuka chuckled, she looked over at the now smiling Rei Aiyanami.  
"We were thinking of a place."

"GREAT! Oh and Shinji….call me mom, okay?"  Yui smiled to see three of the world's saviors at peace for the time being.  
  
The Ramen stand outside of the main hustle and bustle was a quaint little setup with the standard seller who had a variety of non-meat products for Rei, and plenty of Sharks Finn foe Asuka. Yui sipped at her hot garlic Ramen while Shinji just looked in awe at his mother, sitting there, alive and well.  
  
"I know it will take some time to get used to me Shinji but I feel very happy now that I' am able to communicate with you physically, not merely the mental images the 01's subconscious allowed me to project. It works much easier too!"  
  
Shinji laughed so hard he nearly sent broth out his nose, the simple sight of which sent Asuka convulsing on a long and hearty laugh. As Shinji wiped if face off and saw Rei looking over at him, quietly, as if she were studying an easily frightened child  
"Mother, what will happen to father?." Shinji finally managed to ask between gulps of soup  
"Yes, what will happen to the Commander, Mrs. Ikari?" asked the puzzled Rei slowly, as she always spoke on matters concerning Gendo.  
"The doctors say he'll be fine in a day to so. Just in time to see the lance returns to us. Asuka made a face at the mention of the Longinus Lance, the tool Rei used to save her from an angel who nearly killed her through mental contamination.  
"Through a contact within NASA, NERV has arranged for the Lance to be fitted with a massive rocket that will guide the spear back into our atmosphere before it exits the gravitational pull of the Earth. Then Shinji, and all of you, will have to activate yout AT fields in a precise formation and with a very specific signal that will actually summon the Longinus Lance straight to us"  
  
Yui continued. "After the lance has been returned, it will be picked up by the three of you while Adams Crest is picked by the new pilots. The crrst I believe is still in storage so that shouldn't be a very hard mission. Then we will access the best way to join the two halves together. Theoretically, once the two halves are assembled, the six trials will begin. The first is to be a serpent with the power of the seas. The second is a flying demon with the strength of ages. The Third is a beast of immense size and weight where as the 4th is to be a creature without form and the 5th is to be in the form of a man yet it will contain dreadful power. Then the last challenge will be opened up before the world. The Beast itself. Altough I am sure these creatures sound quite tame compaired to the Angels, trust me, the Demons are Angels who have come to accept there non-human forms and have acquired immense powers through them." Shinji looked at his still warm food at then at Yui.  
"Do you think we can do this?" said Rei, to which Yui giggled and replied.  
"Alone, none of you could stop the demons but together you are all unstoppable. I believe in all of you." Those words inspired all three of them with the one thing they all needed: confidence. 

"The other pilots. What are they like?" asked Asuka. Yui made a solem face, as if having to face up to something she didn't wish to reveal.

"They are different from you three. Well, Touji isn't like them I suppose, so that leaves the other three pilots Damien, Helena and Tyr. Damien is quite smart but rather aggressive in his motives. He seems to live only for Dr, Aki. Helena is shy but very reserved in her feelings on anything involving the EVAs. She too seems to be Aki's subservient lacky although not by choice. Then there's Tyr. I interviewed him a few days ago and all I can say, in a word, is COLD. The boy sends unhealthy signals down my spine so if you are paired with him, he cautious and watch how he acts. I fear Aki's personality may have robbed him of all necessities for human kindness."

Shinji got a puzzled look "Dr. Aki. I keep hearing the name but….I haven't seen her before. Who does she work for?" 

     Yui recalled her work with dr. Aki. The two had once, a very long time ago, been involved in college courses and even studied the same subjects however when Yui decided to pursue her research into bio sciences, Aki turned to the experimental nano-machines and brain therapy research. Apparently Aki did well enough for herself that she too was contacted by SEELE. However, last Yui had heard from her "update" by Dr. Akagi after her re-assembly from the EVA 01, Aki had been indited in the failed activation of the S2 engine in Nevada which resulted in the cataclysm. Yui would have thought men like the ones who ran SEELE would have had her killed or WORSE. Apparently she was valuable enough that she maintained a grip over these pilots and thus, kept her life as a commodity to Keel and the committee.

   "You might say Dr. Aki is in the field of advance human engineering, like the processes that developed Rei, only more….well, I cant explain it with nay other word but evil. The woman has no respect for life from what I remember of her and I am afraid to think why SEELE has her in command of the elite 4 pilots division, the ASIER. There Evangelions are machines built more for slaying armies than demons and each one comes with weaponry bordering on the masochistic. I hear even their entry plugs send pain straight to the mind instead of the body to enhance its feeling. Aki is breeding killers, not pilots."

Misato was busy trying to find food for Pen Pen when the phone wrung in its normally annoying tone."Oh jeez what now!" Misato stammerd as the penguin danced up and down, hopeing his human would feed him sooner than latter  
  
said Misato in agitation was she walked past the squawking little penguin who was wondering why his food bowl was empty, instead of full."Katsuragi here." She began  
"Misato get to HQ NOW! Something going on!" said Ritsuko in a rush as she hung up the phone. Misato hung up and got on her jacket, leavening the hungry penguin a whole open bag of food all to  himself, which suited him just fine. 

           Central Dogma was amaze of new equipment, all meant for the new EVA's, as Misto entered the control room, alight with activity. "Major! Something is going wrong with the Atlantis. Reports from the shuttle say it's a malfunction with the rocket system. The Longinus Lance isn't moving towards the designated launch site. If the rocket goes off, the lance could be sent into the ocean or worse! Unless it was in orbit directly over TOKYO 3, the Evangelions will not be able to summon it back as quickly as we would like." Ritsuko spin around, her coat triwling with her long blonde hair. "Maya, get back inline with the Atlantis crew while I try to check the online status of the Shuttle" said Ritsuko while Fuyutsuki sat in for Gendo.  
  
"Katsuragi, get the EVA pilots to their positions at once and Ritsuko, get the EVA's their new batteries. Lets hope they wont have use all the power they'll provide just to get out to wherever the Lance falls and then gets stranded." Fuyutsuki said in a slow yet powerful voice that dripped with authority like all good military men's voices did in times of trouble. Misato agreed and went to call up the pilots when they and Yui entered.  
"What's going on here?" asked Yui, puzzled, as she descended downwards from one of the upper levels on a small personal life, her hands holding a cup of ramman for Fuyutsuki. The old college professor turned assistant commander smiled at being able to see his favorite student again but his expression shrunk as he waved to the monitors.  
  
"Chaos, Yui, chaos. There is a possibility the lance could fall out of our designated falling area. For all we know, it could land right on top of this station or in a volcano! Tp make matters worse Dr. Aki's new technology in the central Dogma HQ has lowered all out power output so the video monitors re flouting around somewhat. I swear, If Dr, Aki- ( Fuyutsuki was suddenly implied to hold his tongue as the spoken of devil entered the room, her coat halfway on seemingly as if she rushed in from somewhere)

"I heard the news! What is the plan of attack!"  
Yui's face deepened in frustration.

"This is not a battle exercise dr. Aki, this is a serious emergency. We will need to locate where the lance will fall within the next 24 hours and set up a plan to capture it before damage is caused…or worse." Dr. Aki sneered.

"Yui, I hate to say this, but these kind of matters are why I was allowed into NERV. You see, if that lance comes into contact with our planet and not into the hands of an evangelion, than there is a small change that the powers of the Trials will be unleashed prematurely. We do not yet have the Crest of Adam, therefore, if a demon IS summoned up it will be triple the strength of the strongest angel and almost twice as hard to face in combat. A single EVA can not handle it alone, hence, MY evangelion units and there pilots are more than ready to fight! So yes, in a manner of speaking, this is a military matter."   
  
"No. I am sure the Lance will be acquired in the designated time slot. Not to worry. Even if the Trials do begin, my faith is strong in our pilots"

"Yui, this is a very dangerous situation. If your guess  
"Commander don't worry. I wasn't your star student because I made wild guesses all the time. Even if the Lance did land outside of our area it wouldn't be so bad. Its nothing the evangelions wouldn't be able to handle anyway, especially if they work together"  
  
"Yeah. Its not like this is the worst thing to happen in while, wondering about where a large object is going o land on the planet from orbit. I knew for a fact we've been through lot worse!" said Misato as she called up the NASA center in Houston, Texas. Suddenly the monitors went red as the real- time image of the Shuttle showed the Lances rocket engines kicked in and sent the lance hurdling towards the planet.  
  
"Oh dear Lord!" said Hyuga as the image of the speeding spear became magnified. "The trajectory at which its flying plus the calculation of the Magi all point to the. …oh god no!" Her silence triggered a sudden attention spike.  
  
"Maya, where if the Lance going to land?"  
  
"The Maianus Trench! The lance will fall right into the Atlantic Ocean!" Yui smiled as she walked up to the command tower to sit next to Fuytusuki.  
"What will be do Mrs. Ikari?" said Misato as Yui took on a look like that of Gendo, with her fingers arched over her nose in a thinking position. She then got up and looked over at Shinji.  
"Shinji! Take unit one and its new battery system Inform Unit 5 he will accompany him!" Misato nodded. "Right! I'll call Tyr in his dorm."  
"Ritsuko, get 01 and 05 ready for launch! How much time before the lance hits water?" Maya looked over her calculations and pointed it out to Ritsuko who replied,  
"About an hour." Yui nodded in confirmation. Misato hung up the phone as shouted up to Yui. "Tyr is on his way!" she said aloud.

    Tyr stood next to Helena and Shinji in the Evangelion loading cages. Tyr looked Shinji over, seeing as how this was the first time he had meet the boy in a real emergency situation. Helen smiled at the both of them, like a little girl about to go on her first school field trip. Shinji eyes Helen slightly. She didn't seem as cold and merciless as Yui made her out to be.

"Pilot Ikari." Tyr said. Shinji turned slightly, looking at Tyr who did not look back at him. "Although I will admit to you my synch test results do not match your own, nor do I have expert knowledge in field combat outside of simulation…" Shinji waited patiently for him to finish. "….do not get in my way or you will die." As the cages opened Tyr shoved Shinji aside with his free hand and walked to his EVA's loading platform. Shinji was aghast at the boys rudeness, monsterous lack of team work. Even Asuka at least acknowledged him. Shinji mutterd to himself slightly as Helen walked up and smiled at him.

"Don't let Tyr bother you. He's just like that I suppose." The words Helen said seemed to cheer up Shinji's wounded pride but still…..

  
     In five hours, Evangelion unit 01 and 05 were assembled on two massive flight carriers. Misato and Yui were on the plane while Fuyutsuki commander operations back at NERV. Evangelion unit 5 was a truly awesome creation. The base color was a deep jade green, with blue highlights and odd metal gauntlets on the forearms and legs. These were AT field activated metal blades, making 05 the ultimate in hand to hand combat, while 01 was equipped with a small model hand cannon in case the lance was buried in rubble or became struck. Tyr and Shinji sat within their entry plugs while Misato informed then the Lance had hit water about two hours before and that its position was miles below the waves. Hopefully the pressure of the currents and depth wouldn't harm the EVA's. The entry plugs, modified to accomidate pilots for extended periods of time, almost for 3 days if needed, were linked with new generation batteries allowing for almost a days worth of power but only when linekd up to a generator. Without some large surge of power to "boost" the batteries, like an onboard plane generator, the batteries were only given a life expectancy of 5 minutes max.  
  
    "The two of you will jettison from your carriers once over the targets range and then you will activate you new battery system. You are to find the lance and return it to the surface at once!" Said Misato. Shinji confirmed with an "Ok", while Tyr merely muttered a phrase and waited his jettison orders.  
  
"Once below the water, activate your shoulder-rail jet systems to give you some control over your movement. We know the lance is not that deep into the ocean now but your descent will take some time, so get comfortable. Once you have the lance there are a set of submarines awaiting our orders to come pick you and the lance up. These thins are the new Shinten-class subs. Think of them as the massive super carriers of the submarine world. Tyr and Shinji will descend while Helen and the Anagraboda sit on standbye."  
  
"I KNOW how to operate my evangelion Mrs. Katsuragi. Can we begin now?" said Tyr coldly.  
  
"LAUNCH!" cried Yui over the intercom. In that instant, both evangelions dropped like professional athletic divers as they plunged beneath the blue sea.

    The cold water swirled around them both for what seemed like 3 hours. Shinji looked into his monitor and saw nothing but dark black, with an occasional fish swimming by. It was a good thing the Lance missed the deep trench itself or all would have been lost. As they looked around, Shinji found The Fenrir and made visual contact. Now came the hard part: trying to find a sunken spear in the darkness of the ocean.  
  
"Hey Tyr. How did you get selected to be an EVA pilot?"  
  
"Ikari do me a favor and shut up. Until we find the Lance, remain silent, ok?"  
  
"Sure. Didn't mean to-"  
  
"No, you probably didn't but you did, now cut it out!"  
  
Shinji felt upset over pissing Tyr off but simply chalked it up to dedication to the mission at hand. After about half an hour of scaling along the rocky canyons and cliffs in the oceans bottom Tyr spotted the target, jutting out of a crevice like a huge landmark. It glowed with unholy yet beautiful light, in response to the EVA's desire to summon it.  
  
"05 has confirmed the Lances position and is moving in to intercept. As 01 followed up in the pursuit, Tyr approached the Lance and grabbed it with the Fenrir's hand. Suddenly a surge of white hot power surged up from the Lance and it went through Tyr head like a freight train, a deep pulsating, raw power. After Shinji saw the Fenrir convulsing to the Lances touch he pulled him away from the Lances electrical grip, "IKARI! What do you think your doing?" shouted Tyr after he regained his wits.  
"Its called saving you, jerk! Why don't you like me talking to you or now, rescuing you?!"  
"If I need saving, I'll let you know GOT IT?" cried Tyr. 

"WHY DON'T YOU DROP THIS WHOLE 'IAM BADASS" act and GET WITH THE PROGRAM!" Shinji suddenly caught himself…he was actually shouting…not out of anger, but out of conern. Shinji's mind suddenly regressed inward and he became silent as he responded with 'Lets just find a way to get the lance and go." Tyr sneered.

"I agree. The less time I have to spend down here with you, the better." Shinji's mind suddenly snapped. His evangelion lunged forward and grabbed Fenrir by the shoulder.  
"I TOLD YOU…" Tyr began but suddenly caught a view of the huge chasm he and his Fenrir had almost slid down if Shinji had not caught him.

"Next time, I think I'll let you fall" Shinji said.

"Good. I would welcome the adventure." Tyr snapped back….

Suddenly a huge shadow eclipsed them both from above and then vanished.

  
  
"What was that Tyr?" asked Shinji is a very cautious tone, as if his voice could bring back whatever it was that had overshadowed them. Tyr navigated the Fenrir around the lance a ways and then came back. "I don't see anything. Mrs. Katsurgai, is sonar detecting anything down here?"  
  
"Negative" replied Misato. Shinji went to take hold of the lance but in a flask he was swatted back by a long black tail. Using the small powered jets Shinji regained movement of 01 and looked up to a huge shadow moving along the beams of search lights there EVAs were emitting and in the blue glow of the lance itself like being alone in a dark forest with only a torch. The water suddenly began to ripple with small tremors, as if something was beating surges in the depths from a non-visible distance.  
"MISATO! SOMETHINGS DOWN HERE!" cried Shinji hesitantly.

 Tyr and Shinji finally saw the shocking precense before them. The creature was almost as big as the angel previous angel who came from the sea, and just as vicous looking. As the lengthy black serpent jetted past 01 and slung it against a rock wall with the middle of its serpentine body. Fenrir activated its metal blades and readied himself for combat. The huge black serpent recoiled its length of its body and used its recoil to glide up towards the surface and then slam down onto 05, smashing it against the ground. Tyr sneered as he sliced his arm blades along the beast's side, opening up a river of purple black blood. 

    The screaming beast noticed 01 in the corner of its eye and with a thunderous roar, emitted a shock wave of raw force from its throat the shattered some of the internal components in the entry plug. Tyr, still enraged, reared up and began to teat his blades into the creatures flesh, creating more blood until the water was clouded with it. 01 staggered up from its shockwave and caught hold oh the monsters jaw as it tried to swept past, ripping out teeth as it went. Shinji roared in aggravation as he actually slung the beasts head against the ocean cliff floor and places his Evangelion goof squarely over its blue eyes, then, he applied pressure, trying to break its skull. Suddenly, the creature's skin sprouted various tendrils of black and purple muscle that roped around 01's arms and chest. Shinji could feel the beast's dreadful power begin to wash over him like an electric flood,  
  
"T-T-ty-y-r!!! He-lp M..e, me!" he wailed Tyr saw the horrific truth before him. It was a creature like an angel and it was trying to fuse with 01. Tyr snapped into action, moving to the Lance, Tyr began to pull with all his might; resisting the horrific pain the lance was sending through him. Finally he uprooted and extended the lances pronged form. 

"HEY UGLY!" He shouted. The beast moves its head to look sat Tyr, and then it was Shinji acted. With gargantuan strength, Shinji grappled the beast's head and lifted it up over his body. Tyr then rammed the massive metal spire through the beasts head, and with it, sent a body ripping current of sheer power that tore its muscles part from the inside and resulted in a black-purple explosion of skin and blood. 

   Tyr was breatheing in heavily, his body convulseing and tightening as the sensory nodes of his suit sent that familiar pain through him again. Shinji could almost…FEEL what was going on within Tyr's mind as the lance seemed to connect there two At fields for a small fraction of a moment and they both saw into eachothers hearts. Both were disgusted with what they saw in the other.

As the blood settled 01 and 05 called in for the sub cruisers to arrive, neither of them commenting on what they ahd just seen, nor about the fact that one of the demons had emerged. 01 and 05 were moderately damaged when the two salvaged from the waves, as well as covered in the creature's thick paste like blood, which resembled the texture of oil.

    After eleven hours the subs docked in Jamacia where NERV technicians from the Africa branch were ready and waiting. As Misato and Yui came into the clean-off room Tyr was walking out when he looked over at Yui.  
"Don't worry about the Lance. The demons are here already. We slew one down there. It was guarding the Lance."  
"Then it has begun, we were too late to control where the demons would arrive. Now they will arrive at random, like the angels. We have awakened then from their prison. They will go where the Eva's are now. NERV is going to become a war zone of destruction again."  
Yui said grimly. Tyr simply shook his head in agitation.  
"Why dose that matter: carnage and sacrifice are all apart of life. I would rater live life and embrace death, rather than cower in terror of my fate. That is why Shinji is weak"  said Tyr coldly. With those words, Tyr walked off. Alone. 

Shinji informed Misato and Yui of the creature while the lance was placed aboard a new super carrier in preparation to go to NERV. Misato walked in on Yui who was drinking a cup of coffee. Misato sipped hers as well but added some "extra" ingredients from a small flask she kept in her jacket. "What will happen now?" Misato said.  
  
"That seems to be the magic question these days. I will go to Rome and meet with SEELE. They will need to approve a huge budget increase for all NERV branches. The demons were supposed to have been summoned up to arrive every month in conjunction with the phases of the moon. But now they could show up any time and wipe out anyplace on the globe. These will be chaotic times Misato. And I haven't even replayed you for taking care of Shinji in my absence."  
"What was it like in 01?"  
" It was lie being in a never-ending dream. Whenever Shinji would be in the entry plug I could sense his soul and I could communicate with it to an extent, although never in the way I would have liked to. Dreams confuse, you forget, and then you wonder. Shinji needs a person to anchor him down to this world, lest his soul escape into a dream."  
"Well that's easy. Its you!" said Misato cheerfully.  
"No. Its not me who keeps him here, its another." Misato chuckled at Yui's words but soon looked at her, like so many seemed to do, with a sense of questioning.

'What do you mean?" she asked Yui

"You forget, I know every subconscious thought that boy ahs had ever since he first sat inside that plug. I know to whom his heart TRULY belongs. Although I admit, I hold a larger place in it than his father, there is one who overwhelms even me. Too bad Shinji wont admit it."  
  
  



End file.
